Concealed
by icefire1213
Summary: Sakura is sent to infiltrate the Sound Village on a mission, but as luck would have it, she is forced to confront Sasuke. Will she be able to overcome her hatred for him? SasuSaku SasukeXSakura
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Everyone This is my first fanfiction so please bear with me. Thanks!**

**BTW: This story will be written in different points of view so that's what the name at the beginning means.**

**Chapter 1**

**Sasuke:**

Night fell, and the silence was overwhelming. You could hear a pin drop. A cloaked figure hid in the shadows, blending in with his surroundings. Hidden by the dense foliage, he crouched, waiting for his unsuspecting prey.

At hearing a rustle in the bushes, his mind was immediately on alert. If you could see through the darkness, you would notice his red eyes.

Along the forest path, two oblivious figures walked side by side, their jovial conversation interrupting the silence. One was short, yet muscularly built. He seemed to be hovering behind his companion. The other was average, but wiry with glasses perched upon his thin face.

It was then that Sasuke took action. With his sharingan activated, he quickly jumped in front of them. Upon seeing him, the men's eyes widened.

The thin one then croaked, "It's you! What do you want?! Tell Orochimaru to stay away from my business.

Mockingly, Sasuke grinned, but before them men could say out his name, they fell dead, to the forest floor.

**Sakura:**

Just returning from a shift at the hospital, Sakura entered her apartment and collapsed on her couch. She knew she had used too much chakra, but that was inevitable in her field of work. If the difference between life and death depended on her chakra, then so be it.

Not long after she settled, a knock came at the door. Groaning she walked to the door. She yelled, "Naruto…go away" as she opened her door. To her surprise, and ANBU was at her door. Sheepishly, she grabbed the scroll in the ANBU's hand and quickly retreated to her apartment.

Opening the scroll, it read:

_Sakura, _

_ Meet me at my office when you receive this message. Prepare for a mission and report ASAP. This mission will be long, so pack appropriately._

_Tsunade_

_PS: Bring me a bottle of sake! _

Sighing, she packed her mission gear and headed to Tsunade's office. Being well respected in Konoha, numerous people greeted her on the way.

She reached Tsunade's office and knocked on the door. Yelling "I'm not giving you any sake shishou!" on her way in.

Looking up, Tsunade sighed, " Sakura, Shizune's already hidden my sake! How do you expect me to get through all this paperwork?"

Laughing, Sakura replied, "Shishou, don't worry I'll talk to Shizune about it. Now, why don't you tell me about this mission you have for me."

"Ah Sakura, this is a solo mission and will take several months. You must be prepared. This is life or death. Your mission is to infiltrate the Hidden Sound village."

**Shishou = Master/Teacher**

**Thank you for reading I hope to update soon, so until next time! Please feel free to leave comments, and I'm fine with constructive criticism. I would like to make my writing appeal to all of you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone I'm going to update once a week, so thank you all for waiting. The chapters will also be much longer. The first chapter was simply introductory. Also thanks for reading and following my story. **

**Chapter 2**

Sakura:

"Excuse me?" Sakura yelled. "Why are we concerned about the Hidden Sound village, after years of nothing? We haven't heard anything from Orochimaru, or _him_."

"Sakura, I know this seems uncertain, but lately we have been receiving reports of suspicious activity coming from the Sound. They seem to be dormant for now, but we can never be too sure," replied Tsunade. "Before you head off let me explain this mission to you."

"Yes shishou," bowed Sakura. It would probably do her well if she waited for Tsunade to explain herself.

"As I mentioned before, this is a long term mission. Three months to be exact. Your task is to inconspicuously disguise yourself within the village and observe the locals. We have others already posted to infiltrate the Sound shinobi. However, we don't have any data on non-ninja. They could easily be involved in Orochimaru's scheme. We can never be too sure after his stunt with the Raikage years ago."

To Sakura, it seemed like only a few days ago that she and her team had taken the Chuunin exams. So many things had happened back then. But now, Sasuke was a missing nin, they were strong allies with Gaara and the Sand Village, and Naruto had become so much stronger. She too had changed over the course of time. Sakura knew she was stronger, and her resolve was strengthened. She now was a prominent shinobi of the Hidden Leaf village, and it was her turn to protect those around her.

Tsunade continued, " Hide yourself in the village as a doctor and use a transformation jutsu and any other means to keep your identity hidden. It is essential that no one discovers your true identity."

Sakura nodded in affirmation. She knew how important a cover was on a mission. So many ninjas had died after their identities had been discovered. She wasn't going to be one of them.

"Being a village doctor will give you access to the locals and certain ninja. It is also important that you keep your skill levels up. For the next three months, simply observe, but be thorough. Sakura, you understand that this mission is of the utmost importance, right? And remember to try your best to not engage in battle unless absolutely necessary.

"Of course, shishou."

"During this period, I expect you to send me weekly reports. If I fail to receive a report, you will be assumed as dead. This is an A-class mission, Sakura. I want you to be careful. I trust you; you are my apprentice after all. It pains me to send you on such a dangerous mission, but it must be done. Good luck Sakura, and prepare to leave by dawn tomorrow."

"I will complete this mission," said Sakura with a glint of steel in her emerald eyes. "I am confident that this mission will succeed. Good bye shishou." She retreated with a smile and bow, and turned to leave out the door. As she left, Tsunade's gaze lingered and she wondered if her apprentice really would make it back this time.

Shizune entered soon afterwards, and immediately understood. "Tsunade – sama, Sakura is 18 now. She is a jounin and old enough to look after herself. She will be fine," Shizune said with a smile. Tsunade was rather protective when it cam to Sakura.

"I know, Shizune, I know," was all Tsunade said as she returned to her tedious paperwork.

Meanwhile, Sakura was on her way back to her apartment to prepare for her mission.

Suddenly though, a tornado of blonde crashed into her. "NARUTOOOOO!" Sakura screamed, bashing him on the head.

Sheepishly Naruto rubbed his head and said, "Sorry Sakura-chan. I heard about your mission. I'm going to be so lonely without you! Who else will treat me to ramen and heal my wounds?"

"Ah Naruto, you heard already? Have you been looking through Shishou's files again? Someday she really will beat some sense into you. Besides, you have Hinata-chan, right?" Sakura winked. "She can heal you pretty well too. You really should confess to her. You've been in love with her for years."

"SHHHH Sakura, you're embarrassing me! I have to go see Tsunade-baachan now. If anything ever happens on your mission, tell me ok. Find a way to get a message to me. I'll be there if anything happens," said Naruto with a determined look.

"Of course Naruto. I trust you. I should get ready for my mission now. BYE NARUTO!" As Naruto walked away, she smiled and turned back.

On the way, she said good-bye to most of her friends and gathered extra supplies. As she returned to her apartment, she felt content and strangely anticipated for the mission to come. If only she knew of the dangers ahead.

Sasuke:

The guards of Orochimaru's Sound base were oblivious as Sasuke Uchiha slid through the defenses of the fortress. Having returned from another assassination, Sasuke wasn't in a good mood to begin with. Then again he never was in a good mood. The prospect of having to meet Orochimaru and Kabuto didn't raise his spirits any higher.

Sasuke had never been much of an optimist, but seeing the flick of Orochimaru's tongue as he entered the hideout was enough the further darken his mood.

"Ah Sssasssuke-kun. Welcome back. I take it your mission went well?"

"Hn," was all Sasuke replied.

"Stoic as ever, Sasuke," said Kabuto, moving forward from his alcove of shadows. "Why don't you sit and have dinner with us?" asked Kabuto, mocking him with his sarcastic tone.

"Tch. I have better things to do." Sasuke then promptly exited the room and returned to his own quarters. Dealing with those two had never been enjoyable for Sasuke. He kept reminding himself that he was only here to become strong enough to beat Itachi.

Itachi. His bro-. He didn't deserve to be called Sasuke's brother. He was a traitor and deserved to die.

Sasuke stalked back in silence. Settling himself in his room, he continued to plot thoughts of revenge. He hated it, but constantly, his mind wandered to thoughts of the Hidden Leaf. Naruto. Kakashi. Sakura. His team. Sasuke had to obliterate all thoughts of them as he walked down the path of revenge. He couldn't afford to be distracted like this.

**Thanks again for reading This chapter was more than twice as long as the first. Please continue to keep reading my story and review please. I know not much has happened yet, but things will start to get more exciting in the following chapters. Thanks, see you next week!**


End file.
